Besos de Invieno
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: Arya había vuelto, eso era lo único que le importaba a Jon, extrañaba a esa chiquilla flaca y rebelde, pero Arya no era la misma, Jon podía ver el hielo en los ojos de Arya, tan parecidos a los de él, y comprendió que las cosas habían cambiado, pero por alguna razón esos ojos y esa mirada hacían que Jon deseara esos prohibidos besos de Invierno que nunca había probado.
1. Cartas de Invernalia

**Olaaaaa, bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, espero que les guste, en serio, se me ocurrio esta historia cuando estaba aburridisima en la clase de Química, además siempre me ha gustado la Pareja JonxArya, bueno espero les guste, la historia, porfissss dejen reviews! quiero saber que opinan, si les gusta, etc. Espero que les guste en serio, bueno byeeee dejen revyews y sigan la historia! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cartas de Invernalia.

Jon Nieve cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba solo en la fría habitación del lord comandante, igual que todas las noches, porque ahora él era el lord comandante. Hacía mucho tiempo sus hermanos negros lo habían dado por muerto, los que se habían enterado de la verdad, de cómo Bowen Marsh había apuñalado a Jon u guardaron silencio u entraron en acción, después de la muerte de Jon, Bowen se habia vuelto el lord comndante, pero duro poco, una noche lo habían encontrado con la garganta abierta en su propia cama, todos sabían quien lo había asesinado, pero nadie hizo nada, todos reconocían que Bowen lo tenía merecido, después de que Bowen muriera Sam quedo al cargo, aunque el puesto no le agradaba del todo, el estaba convencido de que Jon seguía vivo, el cuerpo jamás había sido encontrado, la verdad era que los salvajes se lo habían llevado durante la noche en que fue atacado, y lo curaron fuera del muro sin que nadie supiese.

Al principio no lo habían reconocido, lo habían tomado por un salvaje, eso hasta que vieron a Fantasma, inmediatamente todos sus amigos, Pyp, Sam, todos aparecieron, los primeros meses fueron difíciles, al ver el muro, a sus hermanos recordaba a Igritte, perderla le había dolido, y constantemente pensaba en ella, pero poco a poco, con el paso de los meses lo único que recordaba de Igritte era su cabello, besado por el fuego.

Con el tiempo aprendió a olvidarla, hasta que el dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado desapareció, recordaba a Igritte, pero ya no dolía, sabía que ella ahora estaba en paz.

Se sentó en su cama, inmediatamente Fantasma, que había estado durmiendo en un rincón se acerco a saludarlo, esa noche, al igual que las otras se durmió al instante, con recuerdos dolorosos y alegres que danzaban ante sus ojos, pensó en las verdades que había descubierto, había llegado hacia tiempo un hombre al muro, viejo y arrugado, decía venir de más allá de Altojardin, cerca de CampoEstrella, decía que había conocido a su pare lord Eddard, hablo con Jon, pero Jon nunca olvidaría esa conversación, la realidad se asomo ante sus ojos, el porqué su padre nunca mencionaba a su madre… y era porque lord Eddard nunca había sido su padre, el hombre había estado allí cuando su madre murió, Lyanna, la mujer que pensaba era su tía fallecida era en realidad su madre, Lyanna quien había amado con locura a Rhaegar, al igual que Rhaegar la habia amado, había muerto por su amor a la loba del norte, porque el dragón se había enamorado de la loba y de su amor nació Jon, ambos habían muerto, habían huido juntos, decididos a abandonarlo todo por estar junto al otro, pero habían muerto, dejando como única prueba de su amor a un bebé, y antes de morir su madre, había hecho que Eddard prometiera que no se lo diría a nadie, pero aquel hombre sabia, así lentamente las piezas del puzle de la vida de Jon se unieron, por sus venas corrían sangre Targaryen y sangre Stark, pero eso no importaba, su vida estaba en el muro, había sido su decisión ir allí.

Pensó en Robb, que había muerto hacía mucho, en Sansa que por lo que sabia había conseguido huir hasta Invernalia y estaba allí, reinando el norte, en Bran y Rickon, que por fin, pese a que pensaba que estaban muertos volvieron a Invernalia, con Hodor y Osha, tal como habían partido, y por último pensó en Arya…

Arya…

Su nombre le recordaba el dolor, era el mismo que había sentido con la perdida de Igritte, pero este dolor no se iba, Arya era su hermanita, tan parecida a él, siempre fuerte y de un carácter aventurero y salvaje, la extrañaba más que a nadie, cuando viajo al muro por primera vez el recuerdo de los abrazos y besos de Arya fue su único consuelo, pero luego no supo nada más de ella…

Despues de la muerte de Eddard Stark no supo nada de Arya, Jeyne Poole se había hecho pasar por ella, y había muerto por la misma mano de Ramsay Bolton cuando la descubrió, luego Bolton murió, pero no sabía nada, no había rastro de Arya, era como si ella solo hubiese vivido en su memoria, nadie sabía nada de ella, lo más parecido había sido cuando un chico, bastardo del fallecido re Robert fue al muro, se acerco a Jon y le relato que había conocido a Arya, cuando Jon le pregunto si sabia donde estaba, el chico solo lo miro, nadie sabía donde estaba Arya, lo único que pudo saber fue un nombre.

"Jaqen h'ghar" el nombre no le decía nada, y el muchacho tampoco sabia mucho, solo le habia dicho que junto a ese hombre y Arya habían sido prisioneros e Harrenhall, y que el ayudo a Arya a escapar por haberlo salvado de las llamas, después no supo nada.

Así que pese a que le dolía admitirlo, muy en el fondo de su alma, pese a que lo negaba rotundamente, una parte le decía que Arya estaba muerta, así lentamente Jon Nieve se durmió, en esa fría habitación pensando en esa chiquilla que una vez fue su hermana, porque habían pasado días, semanas, meses, un par de años y Arya no aparecía.

* * *

…

La chica miro por la borda del barco, había querido volver hacia tiempo, pero no habia podido, estaba aprendiendo a ser una asesina, tal como Jaqen le habia prometido que seria, estuvo mucho tiempo en el templo de muchos rostros, la habían hecho abandonar todas su posesiones, y las abandono… a todas menos a _Aguja_.

Había estado ciega, había tenido diversos nombres, pero al fin su entrenamiento había terminado, era una asesina, al igual que Jaqen, y al igual que él podía cambiar su rostro, habia vuelto a verlo, el día en que finalizo su entrenamiento, y lo saludo como el viejo amigo que era.

Pero en esos momentos su rostro era el de Arya Stark, tenía su verdadero rostro, no le gustaba cambiarlo, se sentía distinta, se sentía otra persona, no le gustaba hacerlo, así que desde que finalizó el entrenamiento no habia vuelto a cambiarlo, volvía a tener su mismo rostro, pero ese rostro había cambiado, ya no tenía la cara alargada y flaca, ya no era una niña.

La niña había quedado en el olvido, y su figura escuálida y pequeña había dejado paso al cuerpo de una chica, esbelto y grácil, ahora su cuerpo era igual al de Sansa, pero su rostro no, aunque ella no lo sabía, lo que su padre había dicho era cierto, ella era como Lyanna, tenia exactamente el mismo rostro que su tía fallecida, la belleza de Lyanna la hermosa había quedado marcada en el rostro de Arya, era igual de hermosa que su tía.

Quería volver a Invernalia, volver a los muros donde había crecido y jugado con sus hermanos, pero también quería cobrar venganza, venganza para que los Lannister pagaran por todo lo qeu le habían hecho a ella y a su familia, por lo que había oído los Lannister ya no ocupaban el trono.

Joffrey habia muerto hacia tiempo, la reina había sido humillada y expulsada de la capital y ahora estaba en Roca Casterly, Jaime Lannister habia muerto, Tyrion habia sido perdonado y ahora servia en el consejo real, el único Lannister perdonado, los demás, Myrcella, Tommen, Kevan, todos habían muerto, cuando la reina Daenerys llego hasta desembarco del rey, con sus dragones, iba sobre el más grande, el negro, y también estaba su ejercito de inmaculados, los soldados y guardias no habían sido nada en contra del fuego, y la reina, cuando la guerra acabo, se sentó en el trono de Hierro, pero no era la única Targaryen que habia legado a través del mar, también habia otro, tan apuesto como los caballeros Targaryen de las leyendas, al principio los ciudadanos de Desembarco creyeron que era el rey mendigo, pero era el hijo de Rhaegar, Aegon.

Habia llegado junto con otro Targaryen, y al poco tiempo, para continuar con la dinastía Targaryen, la hermosa reina Daenerys contrajo matrimonio con Aegon, la maldición de Mirri Maaz Duur habia llegado a su fin, y la hermosa reina ya llevaba a otro Targaryen en su viente.

Aegon Targaryen no habia muerto como todos pensaban, Varys había cambiado al bebé, por el de un campesino, habia sospechado de los planes de Tywin, y había tenido razón, Aegon se crio con un mercader en las ciudades libres, y después habia vuelto.

Arya miro como las olas se mecían en torno al barco, podía ver el puerto de Desembarco a lo lejos, estaba viajando en un barco de comerciantes, llegaría pronto a su hogar, cuando el barco toco puerto Arya fue una de las primeras en bajarse, hacía tiempo que no estaba en Desembarco, y todos casi todos sus recuerdos de ese lugar eran dolorosos, llevaba una capa puesta, sobre un vestido largo y de seda color verde, llevaba a Aguja atada a la cintura, igual que todo el tiempo.

Camino por las calles que estaban atestadas de gente, todo era como lo recordaba, las calles abarrotadas, los niños jugando, lo gatos en las cornisas de las ventanas, el griterío…

No paso mucho rato entreteniéndose en las calles, ese lugar traía demasiados recuerdos a la mente de Arya, recuerdos que era mejor olvidar, salió de la ciudad, junto con un carro de verduras, y tras pasar horas y horas junto a la familia de campesinos con los que viajaba decidió caminar un rato por si sola, se interno en el bosque, recordando como habia sido la primera vez que lo recorrió, hacia años, cuando su padre aun estaba vivo.

Camino lentamente, mirando las ramas secas de los arboles, que como un manto cubrían el suelo cubierto de hojas, el invierno había durado poco, y de nuevo era Verano, Arya se sentía agradecida con los dioses por eso, ella no sabía como era Invernalia en invierno, y prefería no saberlo.

El crujido de una rama al romperse hizo que se diera vuelta bruscamente, a la vez que sacaba a Aguja, amenazante, pero cuando se dio vuelta vio algo sorprendente.

-Nimerya- susurro emocionada- La loba se acerco a ella y le lamio la mano, Arya se arrodillo lentamente y acaricio el pelaje gris de su loba, parecía que Nimerya la hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo, estaba igual como Arya la recordaba.

-Lo siento- dijo Arya- Lo siento Nimerya, siento haberte abandonado, no quería, pero te hubieran matado, oh lo siento.

Cuando rato después volvió donde la familia de campesinos todos la miraron asombrados, allí, los campesinos veían a una chica de catorce años, con una hermosa loba huaro a su lado.

Semana y media después Arya logro llegar a Invernalia, hacia ya mucho que la familia de campesinos se habia separado de ella, habían llegado a su hogar, y ahora Arya veía el suyo, a lo lejos se veían los blancos muros de Invernalia, tal como los había visto por última vez hacia años, sonrió a Nimerya que estaba a su lado, la loba avanzo con paso firme y un aullido salió de su hocico, lento y sonoro, a lo lejos dos lobos empezaron a aullar, eran Verano y Peludo, Arya estaba en casa.

* * *

…

Esa mañana Jon despertó, el cuervo que una vez habia pertenecido al lord comandante Mormont gritaba desde la ventana "La puerta, la puerta, la puerta" Jon ofuscado miro al pájaro, que lo miro también con sus ojillos negros, entonces extendió las alas y fue a posarse sobre el hombro de Jon, tal como había hecho hacía ya tiempo con el lord comandante Mormont.

Abrió la puerta, aun con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y reprimiendo un bostezo, el aire helado llego a su rostro como un cuchillo contra sus mejillas, se despertó al instante y miro a la figura delante de él, era Sam.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jon, Sam parecía nervioso, pero sonreía.

-E-es una carta…-

-¿De quien?-

-De Invernali- lia, de tu hermana- Jon se quedo helado, Sansa solo le habia escrito dos veces, la primera hacia ya tiempo, en que habia mandado una carta al muro diciendo que habia llegado a Invenalia y ejercería como señora de la misma, la segunda vez fue cuando Bran, Rickon junto con Hodor y Osha llegaron denuevo a Invernalia, la segunda carta estaba plegada de alegría, y aun así Sansa escribió que ejercería su cargo de señora de Invernalia hasta que Rickon ejerciera la mayoría de edad.

Pero Jon no podía imaginarse el motivo de la tercera carta, la abrió rápidamente rompiendo el sello de cera gris con el emblema de su casa, y leyó rápidamente las líneas, una a una sin perder tiempo, cuando termino miro a Sam mas pálido que nunca.

-Esta viva…-

-¿Quién Jon?-

-Arya, ha vuelto a Invernalia…


	2. Reencuentro

**Holaaaa, bueno para empezar quiero agraecerles por los reviews que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, aquí les dejo mas reviews, espero que les guste el cap, dejen reviews, comentarios, ideas, etc, su opinión importa, byeeee :D**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.

…

Arya miro a Nymeria, la loba estaba acostada en una esquina junto a Peludo y Verano, junto a la ventana, los blancos muros de Invernalia le traían lejanos recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de cuando su padre vivía, recuerdos de cuando ella era solo una niña, tantos recuerdos, tantas memoria, toda la infancia de Arya la vivió entre aquellos muros blancos y cálidos.

-¿No tienes hambre Arya?- pregunto Sansa con voz dulce y calmada, Arya aun no se acostumbraba a la voz de Sansa, desde que había llegado su hermana se habia comportado feliz de su regreso, ya no la miraba con enfado como cuando ambas eran niñas, Sansa le sonreía y ya no evitaba la presencia de Arya, todo era distinto a como Arya lo recordaba.

-No mucha-reconoció Arya- yo…

-Robaste algún pastelillo de las cocinas ¿cierto?- pregunto Sansa sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Arya frunciendo las cejas, pero aun con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

-Yo no dije nada- casi grito Rickon, Arya inmediatamente supo que había sido el quien la había delatado, le saco la lengua, tal como hacia cuando eran niños y Sansa río. Los cuatro siguieron conversando por un rato, cuando los tres lobos se acercaron a la mesa nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa Verano?- dijo Bran mirando fijamente a los ojos de su lobo, Arya entendía que habia una conexión entre Bran y Verano, a ella también le habia pasado con Nimerya, los tres lobos aullaron a coro, creando un eco de lamentos por los pasillos de piedra de la fortaleza.

No hubo el más breve sonido de respuesta, cuando entró Osha.

-Mi señora, un hombre de la guardia de la noche ha llegado- dijo mirando a la puerta, Bran y Rickon sonrieron y Sansa se levanto de la mesa.

-Jon- susurro Arya- ah llegado, lo sé.

* * *

…

El viaje hasta Invernalia había sido frío y duro.

Sus provisiones se habían agotado a medio camino y habia tenido que recurrir a cazar algunos animales de los bosques como ardillas y ciervos, cada pradera y puente que cruzaba le parecía eterno, y cada segundo solo incrementada sus ansias de llegar a Invernalia, nunca el viaje le habia parecido tan largo.

Hasta que diviso a lo lejos el bosque de Lobos, agradeció en silencio a los dioses cuando entro en él, quedaba poco por llegar a su destino, el bosque estaba en silencio, se escuchaba el resonar de los siervos corriendo sobre las hojas, el trinar de las aves y las pisadas de el caballo en el que estaba montado.

El bosque de lobos estaba tal como recordaba, lo arboles crecían muy juntos unos de otros, el rocío cubría las hojas y el suelo estaba cubierto de las hojas caídas y barro, cruzo a toda velocidad por medio de aquel inmenso paisaje verdoso, sintiendo el viento en su rostro.

Los árboles se hacían cada vez más escasos, hasta que llego al punto en que vio el verde páramo de las colinas cercanas a Invernalia, y allí, en el horizonte, se alzaba con sus muros blancos y resistentes, tal como la recordaba, tal como había estado desde hacia siglos, tan esplendorosa e impenetrable como la primera vez que la vio.

Avanzó a galope y se detuvo ante las puertas, casi no tuvo que hablar a los guardias de las puertas, que se abrieron de par en par con la orden de uno de los mismo, dejándole paso a lo que una vez fue su hogar, adentro caminaban los sirvientes, mozos de cuadra y soldados, junto con el alegre Hodor que caminaba de un lado a otro mirando un pajarillo, uno de los guardias le indico que se bajara del caballo.

-Estan cenando adentro- le dijo el guardia, Jon asintió sin decir palabra, y entraron por las grandes puertas de piedra, adentro estaban todos, Sansa estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, Rickon corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura, Bran le sonrio desde su asiento, pero la muchacha que lo miraba era una desconocida para él, Fantasma entró después de él y se quedo a su lado, silencioso como siempre.

Podía ver las facciones de Arya en aquel rostro, pero habia cambiado, ya no era una niña, ahora era una hermosa joven que sonreía, con ojos fieros pero sonrientes.

-Hola Rickon- dijo Jon mirando hacia abajo- Sansa, Bran, Hola Arya.

-Hola Jon- dijo Arya sonriendo, Jon tomo asiento y se sirvió de la comida, estaba cansado, el viaje había sido largo y casi sin descanso, Bran y Rickon estuvieron haciéndole preguntas durante toda la cena, pero Arya solo escuchaba y sonreía, habia cambiado, por dentro y por fuera, y Jon sabia eso.

-¿Cuándo llego?- le pregunto a Bran cuando salieron juntos, Bran iba en los brazos de Hodor, y caminaban los tres por el bosque de dioses, el arciano los seguía con sus ojos, siempre melancólicos y despiertos.

-Hace unos días, llego junto con Nymeria, ¿la viste?, digo, se que la viste, pero esta distinta

-Si, esta distinta, nos es como la recordaba- dijo Jon, Hodor dejo a Bran en una roca y Jon se sento a su lado, Bran asintió, con expresión tranquila, mirando al árbol.

-Todos cambiamos Jon, tu también- dijo recordando los pasados años, una sombra paso por su rostro, los recuerdos solo traían dolor y melancolía a sus vidas, el recuerdo de sus padres y de lo que fue una vez su vida hacia que Bran sintiera el dolor que sintió hacia ya mucho

-Lo se, ¿Dónde habia estado?-Bran se encogió de hombros-digo, debió de haber estado e alguna parte todo este tiempo.

-No ha dicho mucho, estuvo en Braavos, y por algunas de las ciudades libres- "Ha visto el mundo" pensó Jon, "pero aun así ha vuelto" se sintió conmovido en su interior, ella habia querido volver, siempre lo habia querido. -¿Qué hacia allá?

-No ha dicho nada más- Bran frunció los labios, la repentina llegada de Arya no solo habia dejado lleno de interrogantes a Jon, sino también a Bran, y a los demás, y Arya solo guardaba silencio, se pasaba el tiempo con Nimerya, en el bosque de dioses o conversando con Bran y Sansa, pero no estaba por ningun lado.

Jon la busco durante toda la tarde, quería hablar con su hermanita, aunque técnicamente no lo era, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber como estaba, lo que habia vivido, pero sobre todo ver sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, pero en su interior se resguardaba un espíritu fiero e indomable.

No la habia encontrado.

Entrada la noche se dirigió a su antigua habitación, cuando encontró una espada, una de las tumbas de los antiguos reyes del norte en el patio, de seguro Rickon la habia dejado por allí cuando se cansó de jugar, Jon la tomo y con una antorcha se dirigió a las fría y oscuras criptas.

Adentro las sombras se alzaban a su alrededor, huían despavoridas del fuego, la luz, su más letal enemigo, escondiéndose detrás de las estatuas de los antiguos reyes, los reyes de invierno, al final estaba la tumba de lord Eddard, la de Robb, la de su madre.

El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, frio, oscuro y silencioso, su única compañía eran las estatuas de piedra y lobos que desandaban a los pies de las estatuas, tan grandes y feroces, que hasta sabiendo que eran de piedra asustaban, dejo la espada junto a una estatua y camino en silencio.

Nunca habia prestado demasiada atención a aquel lugar, pero ahora todo era diferente, llego frente a la tumba de su padre, la estatua, tan idéntica a lord Eddard en vida, lo miraba, aun después de la muerte, aun tallado en piedra tenia ese semblante de reflexión y honor, Jon se sintió agradecido al ver su figura, puede que no haya sido su padre, pero aun así lo crio como otro mas de sus hijos, fue un gran hombre.

Mas allá estaba Robb, y aun más allá estaba Lyanna, su madre, la observo largo rato, tratando de imaginar como fue ella en vida, como fue su voz, como fue su rostro, porque la piedra en realidad no se igualaba a la belleza gélida de Lyanna.

No se habia dado cuenta de la figura arrodillada en medio de las tumbas de Robb y Ned, estaba medio oculta en la oscuridad, y la luz de las llamas no servía de mucha ayuda para divisar esa figura, cuando se levanto a Jon casi le da un infarto, sabía que los fantasmas rondaban por allí abajo en las criptas, y por un segundo pensó que estaba viendo a uno de ellos, hasta que poco a poco dejo de ver el contorno de la figura y reconoció el rostro de su hermana, que miraba en la dirección opuesta a él, miraba a la oscuridad, con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, sus ojos grises brillaban a la luz de la antorcha, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jon tampoco, ella estaba acostumbrada a las sombras, y la tomo por una mas de ellas.

-¿Arya?- preguntó Jon al verla, Arya se dio vuelta, y desenvaino a _Aguja _rápidamente, tal como años atrás Syrio Forel le habia enseñado, pero se dio cuenta de que era Jon, y bajoespada.

-Hola Jon- Arya le sonrió y se limpio la lagrima con el dorso de la mano, se acerco a Jon y lo abrazó, Jon torpemente rodeo su espalada con sus brazos, estaba impactado, veía a Arya, escuchaba a Arya, pero era distinta, aun así la abrazó.

-Te he extrañado.

-Yo también Arya- se hizo un silencio incomodo, ambos tenían tanto que decirse, tantas aventuras, tantas esperanzas, tantos sueños rotos, pero aun así guardaron silencio, Jon noto a _Aguja _y sonrio.

-Aun conservas a _Aguja_- le dijo, Arya asintió -¿sabes usarla? Arya lo golpeo en el hombro, Jon sonrio.

-Claro que se usarla

-¿Cuál es la primera lección?

-Hay que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo- dijo Arya rodando los ojos, eran exactamente las misma palabras que habia dicho Jon años tras, cuando regaló _Aguja _a Arya –no olvido las cosas fácilmente Jon.

Todo el resto fue fácil, pasearon en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad de las criptas, ante los ojos atentos de los reyes de invierno y sus lobos de piedra.

-¿Dónde has estado?- dijo Jon rompiendo el silencio, aquello era lo que mas curiosidad le daba, Arya no se lo habia dicho a nadie, no sabia donde habia estado, ni que le habia pasado, no sabia nada.

Arya lo miro, y desvió la vista hacia las llamas de la antorcha de Jon, ella no llevaba una, no la necesitaba.

-¿Arya?

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte, me odiaras al saberlo.

-Arya dime, yo nunca podría odiarte- Arya guardo silencio-puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes-

-Lo se- dijo Arya, y se dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Jon –Soy una asesina Jon- y se dio vuelta, pero su rostro ya no era el de Arya, era el de una completa desconocida, Jon se quedo helado al verla, Arya volvió a tener su mismo rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Jon con media voz, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

-El poder del dios de muchos rostros, hacia años, después de que mataran a papá, un hombre de la guardia de la noche, se llamaba Yoren, quería conducirme hasta Invernalia, junto con los demás reclutas, en un carro viajaban tres hombres, daban miedo, eran agresivos y todos procuraban no acercárseles, uno de ellos hablaba de vez en cuando, un día los miembros de la guardia real buscaban a un amigo mio, era hijo del rey Robert, su nombre era Gendry, volvieron y mataron a todos, a Yoren, a Lommy, algunos nos ocultamos, prendieron fuego al carro donde estaban los tres hombres, y uno de ellos, Jaqen h'ghar fue mi amigo, no se donde esta ahora, me pidió que los salvara, los salve, después fuimos prisioneros de Tiwyn Lannister, allí Jaqen me dijo que le debía tres nombres al dios de muchos rostros, me pidió tres nombres, después nos ayudo a Gendry, Pastel Caliente y a mi a huir de Harrenhall, se fue, pero antes de irse me entrego una moneda tenia que dársela a alguien de Braavos, quería aprender a hacer lo que el hacia, cambiar su rostro, poder tomar venganza, me dijo solo dos palabras antes de irse,_ Valar Morghulis-_ Arya miro a Jon, la habia estado escuchando, en silencio, reteniendo cada palabra en su mente.

-¿Qué paso con los demás?-

-Huimos, Gendry, Pastel Caliente y yo vagamos, quería volver a Invernalia, o con Robb, pero nos encontró La Hermandad sin estandartes, Thoros de Myr, Beric Dondarrion, estuvimos con ellos, Pastel Caliente se quedo en una posada, haciendo pan, luego Gendry ejerció de herrero para la hermandad, pero habían encontrado al perro, lucho contra Beric Dondarrion, y salió libre, lo dejaron irse…

-Quedaste sola- dijo Jon, no fue una pregunta.

-Si, pero después el perro me secuestro, anduvimos vagando un tiempo, quería entregarme, hasta que un día, el estaba herido y hui, logre llegar a un barco, entregue la moneda al dueño del barco que era un Braavosi, y partimos, luego llegue al templo del dios y todo fue más fácil, me hicieron deshacerme de todo, y lo hize, menos de _Aguja, _allí aprendí a cambiar mi rostro, a ver sin mis ojos, a pelear, a vengarme.

-De seguro fue difícil- dijo Jon alzando la vista, Arya miraba a las llamas.

-Solo algunos momentos, pero si, después, cuando mi entrenamiento hubo finalizado volvia a ver a Jaqen, hable con el claro, me felicito al ver que finalicé mi entrenamiento, entonces volví.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles Arya, todos tomamos decisiones, todos hemos peleado, todos queremos venganza.

-Lo se, buenas noches Jon- Arya dio un abrazo a Jon y un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, se alejo por medio de la oscuridad, sus pasos hacían leves susurros en medio de las criptas.

-Buenas noches Arya- susurro Jon.


	3. Dulce tentación

**Olaaaaa,a volví xDsorry por la demora, tratare de ir actualizando, bueno, espero les guste el cap :D byeeee, y no se olviden de dejar un review! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Dulce tentación

Los pasos de Jon resonaron en el patio.

Se había despertado temprano, creyendo que estaba en el muro, teniendo que supervisar las obligaciones de sus hermanos negros, pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio el gélido techo de piedra de la torre del lord comandante, si, vio piedra, pero una calidez lo envolvió, eran los muros de Invernalia, con el calor de las aguas termales que corría entre la roca, Jon agradeció la calidez de su habitación y se levanto.

Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño de hacia años que buscaba algo en Invernalia, en el, pero no sabía que, ni por qué, ese sueño había invadido su mente noche tras noche, hacia años ya, cuando él era solo un novato en el muro, aspirando a ser un explorador.

Movió la cabeza molesto, eran sueños, solo eso, después de vestirse se dirigió a las cocinas en busca de algo que comer, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada hablando con las cocineras, que reían junto a ella, y bromeaban.

-Te has levantado temprano, Arya- dijo Jon, Arya se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Me levanto temprano para practicar, no quiero perder mi habilidad con la espada- Jon frunció el seño divertido, no podía imaginarse a Arya, espada en mano luchando con alguien, e instintivamente soltó una risita, Arya lo golpeo en el hombro, y Jon siguió riendo.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?- Jon asintió divertido y Arya le saco la lengua –aun así soy mejor que tu y lo sabes- si antes Jon reía ahora la miraba perplejo "es un reto, me está retando a pelear con ella" pensó.

-Muy bien, pruébalo- dijo, y Arya se dirigió al patio, había aceptado el reto, quería ver como peleaba Arya, pero no quería hacerle daño, fue y busco las espadas embotadas, Arya frunció el ceño al verlo.

-Espadas embotadas… ¿me tienes miedo Jon?- el negó con la cabeza, divertido por las palabras de Arya.

Lanzo la espada al aire con tal de que Arya la atrapara, pero dudaba mucho de que sucediera eso, esperaba que la espada cayera al suelo, pero Arya, rápida como una serpiente la atrapo por los aires y se puso en la posición de danzarina del agua.

Ella esperó, y Jon comenzó la pelea con una estocada por la derecha, Arya la freno en seco a la vez que la espada, que ya parecía parte de su brazo se escabullía por la izquierda, derecha y de nuevo por la izquierda, confundiendo y poniendo alerta a Jon, el patio resonaba con el sonido de la madera al chocar, el sonido de sus respiraciones y más de alguna exclamación.

La pelea parecía eterna, ninguno de los dos cedería, ninguno perdía, era una lucha de partes iguales, ambos, piezas iguales peleaban, pero no había ganador, la danza seguía y seguía con la frenética música de la madera contra la madera, el sonido de las estocadas y el eterno jugueteo entre las dos espadas, hasta que la espada de Jon fue más rápida, Arya perpleja vio como su espada caía al suelo.

-¿Te rindes?-

-No- dijo Arya y echó a correr en dirección al bosque de dioses, Jon la siguió, pero Arya era rápida, corrió por medio de los grandes árboles, sobre las hojas húmedas y caídas, y de pronto no supo a donde correr, había arboles y más árboles, hojas, piedras caídas y raíces sobresalientes del suelo, se quedo allí, oculta entre dos árboles, creyéndose invisible, mirando a ver si Jon la buscaba, pero no lo vio, hasta que sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola por la espalda y el cálido de Jon contra su cuello.

Arya se estremeció al sentirlo pero no pudo contener la risa al verse atrapada.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Jon

-Nunca- dijo Arya, y de pronto se dio vuelta, quedando de cara frente a Jon, combinando respiraciones, su mirada era una sola, sus corazones se habían sincronizado y su abrazo era como un mismo cuerpo, y Jon, como hipnotizado miraba los labios de Arya, sin poder apartar la vista de ellos, a medida que se acercaba lentamente, cerro sus ojos, luchando dentro de si con su conciencia, anhelando ese beso prohibió, pero sabiendo que era incorrecto, queriendo tocar el fuego sabiendo que se quemaría, y dejo de pensar, se alejo de sus problemas, se alejo de su mente, solo pensó en Arya, era la única en quien podía pensar, estaba como en un trance, un dulce y maravilloso trance que le había mostrado un deseo que nunca antes habia experimentado, con Ygritte quizá, pero esto era más fuerte, el magnetismo de los labios de Arya y los suyos podía tocarse, podía cortarse con una espada, y Jon se acerco más y más…

Arya, perpleja había visto la expresión en el rostro de Jon, en Bravos, en sus entrenamientos lo había visto en muchos chicos, pero nunca había sentido nada, habían sido solo besos, los últimos besos que dieron aquellos chicos antes de morir, pero allí estaba ella, en medio del bosque de dioses, entre los brazos de Jon, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, notándolo distinto, desde que el había llegado no había logrado verlo con toda claridad, tal como era ahora, , llevaba una barba casi del todo afeitada en el rostro, el cabello negro y enmarañado, Jon era un hombre, había dejado de ser un chico, al igual que ella ya no era una niña, entonces Arya rápidamente rozó los labios de Jon con los suyos, solo para saber cómo se sentían, solo para poder apagar el deseo por los labios de Jon que la invadía, rápidamente se separo, con la espada de madera que le había ido quitando a Jon poco a poco, lo apunto al pecho con la espada.

-¿Te rindes Jon?-

Jon estaba perplejo y solo atino a asentir ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de besar a su hermanita, bueno no era su hermana, eran primos, pero sentía la culpa reunirse en su pecho, si los labios de Arya habían sido dulces y tentadores, la culpa era agria y dolorosa, como un cuchillo helado en su pecho. Entonces Arya corrió. Se alejo de aquel lugar, sintiendo como sus labios ardían como el fuego, queriendo mas, "no" pensó "no puedo tener estos pensamientos, es Jon, es imposible" se dijo a sí misma, y corrió a su habitación, sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón en su pecho se estremecía.

Esa noche, Jon antes de dormirse seguía pensando en aquel beso, sentía la culpa claro, pero también anhelaba los labios de Arya, era su dulce tentación, más mortífera y adictiva, porque aunque le dolía reconocerlo Arya era su deseo.

Poco antes de sumirse en los brazos del sueño lo supo, supo el tormento de tantas noches, supo el significado de los sueños, supo a quien buscaba en Invernalia, buscaba a Arya, y más tarde, en los brazos del sueño lo comprobó, encontrándola en el mismísimo bosque de dioses, el acertijo en su mente estaba resuelto, y sentía paz al lograr desenmarañar aquella interrogante, se llevo una mano a los labios en cuanto despertó, en su mente una palabra resonaba, una palabra, un nombre, una dulce tentación.

"Arya"


End file.
